When Did You Fall
by Mrs. Moony-Lupin
Summary: Meine erste Übersetzung: es geht um Ron und Hermine, darum, dass Ron eines Tages etwas in Hermines Blick erkennt und es richtig deutet, und darum, dass er ihr jetzt unbedingt eine bestimmte Frage stellen muss...


Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts! Der Plot ist von weasleybabe24, ich hab's nur übersetzt, die Personen etc. sind von J.K.R. und der Songtext von Chris Rice… Traurig, oder?

**When Did You Fall**

Sie sitzt dort mit einem Buch. Ich sehe ihr zu, während sie liest und abwesend das Gras um sie herum herauspflückt. Es ist schon überraschend wie ruhig wir alle sind, obwohl wir bald fortgehen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob wir zurückkommen. Sie zwirbelt ihr Haar und schaut mich schüchtern an. Doch ich schaue weg. Ich kann Harry, mit diesem teuflischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu uns rüber grinsen, sehen. Ich kann meine Mutter sehen, wie sie uns vom Fenster aus zulächelt. Ich kann Ginny sehen, wie sie uns sehnsüchtig von der Schaukel her ansieht. Ich kann auch die Zwillinge vom Haus her feixen hören, und sie sieht ziemlich verlegen aus. Sie blickt mich wieder an und ich erfasse etwas in ihren Augen.

Und dann verstehe ich.

Es ist, als ob die ganze Welt plötzlich in diesem Moment klickt macht. Und ich erkenne…

_She's in love with me_.

Mein Verstand ist überflutet mit Fragen und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen oder auch nur denken soll. Ich bin völlig gefangen in meiner Vorsicht.

_How could I have missed this?_ Keine Ahnung. Ich bin einfach so dumm.

_Has she ever looked at me like that before or have I just never noticed?_ Ich hab dem vielleicht nur nie Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

_When did this happen?_ Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es.

_Was it always there and I failed to see it?_ Höchst wahrscheinlich.

_Am I that blind?_ Ja.

_How long has she loved me?_ Ich sollte sie fragen…

_How long has she been waiting on me?_ Mit meinem Glück, schon immer.

_Was it out of the blue?_ Vielleicht.

_I never saw it like I can now_… Ich hab es völlig verpasst.

_Was it a surprise to her at all?_ Wahrscheinlich nicht.

_Has she been hiding it?_ Ich denke nicht. Ich war einfach zu unwissend um ihre Gefühle zu entdecken.

_Should I say something?_ Ja.

_I don't think I really have a reason to stall any longer…_

Ich denke, Harry kann sagen, es dämmerte mir endlich. Er geht rein mit diesem dummen Grinsen im Gesicht und ehrlich, ich kann ihm dafür keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich muss aussehen wie Narr. Die ganze verdammte Zeit über…

Ich setze mich neben sie und seh sie an. „Hermine?"

„Ja?"

Ich atme tief ein und sehe runter, ihre Angewohnheit, das Gras herauszurupfen, aufnehmend. „Wann hast du dich in mich verliebt?"

Ihr Atem wird schneller und sie lächelt mich tapfer an, aber ihre Hände zittern. Ich nehme ihre in meine. Es fühlt sich wie die natürlichste Sache der Welt an. „Vor einer Weile…"

_She's in love with me…_

Meine Wangen werden lila rot. Sie errötet. Mein Herz pocht laut.

„Wann?"

„Ich mochte dich ziemlich im zweiten Jahr. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich dich richtig liebte bis zum vierten Jahr. Der Weihnachtsball. Erinnerst du dich?"

Ich stöhne und sie lacht nervös auf. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte das vergessen?"

„Du warst so verletzt meinetwegen. Ich hab ihn nie wirklich gemocht, weißt du?"

„Oh?"

„Es war nur, weil er mich gefragt hatte. Ich wäre lieber mit dir gegangen."

Meine Ohren werden rot.

„Das war, als ich mich in dich verliebt hab. Und ich tat es kopfüber." Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und lächelt mich an. Ich kann es wieder in ihren Augen sehen.

„Wann hast du dich in mich verliebt?"

„Woher weißt du…?"

„Wenn dieses Gespräch keine große Andeutung für mich wäre", sagt sie und sieht mich an, aber sie lächelt immer noch, „dann wäre die Spannung, die schon so lange zwischen uns ist, ein anderer Hinweis. Ich hab es schon vor langer Zeit bemerkt. Einmal, als ich dich ansah, sah ich es genau da", sagt sie in meine Augen zeigend. Sie beugt ihren Kopf zu mir. „Obwohl du es nie zu merken schienst. Bis jetzt. Also, wann war es?"

Ich denke nach.

„Ich war schon die ganze Zeit in dich verliebt. Ich hab nur… ich hab es nie… gesehen. Aber ich kann es jetzt sehen. Ich hab es nur nie bemerkt."

„Vielleicht war es das eine Mal, als ich deine Hände fasste, bevor du durch die Trickstufe fallen konntest."

„Vielleicht war es das eine Mal, als ich dich in der Stunde vor Snape verteidigt und Strafarbeiten bekommen hab."

„Vielleicht war es das eine Mal, als du einen Schneeball in mein Gesicht warfst und ich dich gekitzelt hab."

„Vielleicht war es das eine Mal, als wir ohne Harry nach Hogsmead gegangen waren, weil er keine Erlaubnis hatte."

„Vielleicht war es, als ich dich zum ersten Mal in deinem blauen Festtagsumhang auf dem Ball sah."

„Vielleicht war es, als wir zum ersten Mal den Vertrauensschülerpflichten nachgingen."

„Vielleicht war es das Mal, als du mich zu Slughorn's Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen hast."

„Vielleicht war es das Mal, als wir gegen die Todesser gekämpft haben, ich dich anschrie, dich zu ducken, und der Fluch dich nur knapp verpasste."

„Vielleicht war es, als ich dich auf der Beerdigung gehalten hab, als du geweint hast."

„Vielleicht war es vor zwei Minuten, als ich sah wie du mich ansahst genau so wie du mich jetzt ansiehst."

Sie erschaudert, als ich ihre Wange mit meinem Finger nachfahre, und packt meine Hand.

„Vielleicht war es…"

Sie legt ihren Finger auf meine Lippen und ich höre sofort auf zu sprechen. Sie küsst mich. Und ich wundere mich, wie ich jemals ohne das leben konnte.

„Vielleicht war es genau jetzt."

:-)

Mögt ihr es? Wenn ja, schreibt mir, ich werde es weiterleiten, versprochen!

Solltet ihr die Story im Orginal gelesen haben und einen Übersetzungsfehler finden ( ich hoffe, das passiert nicht, aber es ist halt meine erste Übersetzung und da kann schon mal was daneben gehen...), schreibt mir!

Also, alles, was ich sagen will, ist:** bitte** **reviewt! **

**Die Story hat im Orginal um die 24 reviews bekommen, lasst uns zeigen, dass wir das auch können, ja?!**


End file.
